bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
Book Article Guidelines
1. Limited spoilers allowed, but don't give away the end (exception, prequels where something MUST happen for the rest of the series to work, some feature repeated in the rest of the series). Be sure not to give too much away. The idea of these articles is to give people a feeling for the book, and craft a hook for their imagination, while still leaving enough that they will want to read the book to find out the rest. If it is accepted by the majority of the community, in the future complete synopses can be added in collapsed sections. 2. Don't feel you have to write the entirety of the article. This is a wiki, everything is always open to editing and tweaking. If you just want to place the bare bones of the story onto the page, that is fine. If you want to write the whole thing, that's fine too. 3. No copying. Write your own stuff, no copying from back covers, inside the book flap, or other wikis. "Plagiarism is an academic crime. It is punishable by academic death." -- Tommy Lee Jones, Man of the House, 2005 That goes for here, too. DO NOT COPY! Any edits traced back to another source will be deleted, and you will be given a notice. If there is a specific quote from the book itself that you feel needs to be in the summary, quote it: give it proper citation with quotation marks, a citation template (future place for link to template), and a full reference at the end of the page. 4. For heading format: *Written by: *(author's name) *Series Title It would be a rather large headache to have to track down the series name spelling to craft the category later, or the author. If you have the information, please provide it. 5. As stated in #1, do a bit more than you would find on a back cover. We want to hook in readers, so give them a bit more meat to sink their teeth into, while still not giving away the end. 6. Critiques do not belong on the same page as an article. Please add any critiques onto a blog titled "Critique:"book Title". A link will be added to the main page for the category to add your blog too for people to find it. 7. If you can, find the cover! Even if you don't write the entirety of the article, a picture is a great help. The current template doesn't allow for multiple images, though we may work on that later; for now, just work of whichever one you can find that has the best quality image and/or you like the best. 8. Sign your critiques, but do NOT sign your summaries. This is a wiki, eventually someone will come along and edit it. That's the point. 9. Articles can be added to the Library pages once they have basic bones to them. They cannot be taken off of "In progress," however, until at least three people who have read the book have okayed it. We're looking to hit a certain level of quality before taking it off of the project list. 10. You are allowed to 'lay claim' to an article for a maximum of two weeks. Your claim is simply a way of telling other editors that someone is planning on working on a particular article, and that you would appreciate working with them. To do this you would put an In progress template on the page: If you have not finished the page in two weeks, it will be put back into general rotation.